Change
by Captain Salvatore
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran can't stand each other. Or so every one thinks even themselves. But inside they love each other more than they could imagine. What happens when they find themselves in a tragic car accident? SS! Maybe some ET!
1. The Assignment

**Summary- **Sakura and Syaoran can't stand each other. Or so every one thinks even themselves. But inside they love each other more than they could imagine. What happens when they find themselves in a tragic car accident? SS!!!!!!!!! Maybe some ET!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own CCS CLAMP does.

**A/N:** okay, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me if i made any mistakes...please review and give suggestions and comments...bad comments accepted. I am warning you, this will be a long fic. Kinda like a show with lots of twists...I promise it will be good and not waaay to long though! Enjoy!

A girl with long auburn hair was walking to school with a cheerful smile. Sakura Kinomoto is a 14 year old girl living with her only brother Touya Kinomoto. When Sakura reached her school she met up with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said with a great big smile on her face.

"Hey!"

"Wow! Your early today!" Tomoyo said with a surprised look on her face.

"I know! I was surprised myself when i woke up today!"

"Wow you aren't late today loser!" said a deep voice behind her. Sakura turned around and there stood the guy that Sakura hated the most. The guy that all the girls loved and followed. Syaoran Li. Syaoran is the popular guy in school. He is the jock. He is the star player on the soccer team and he is only 15!

"Get lost pretty boy. I'm in a good mood. Don't screw it up!" Sakura said as she closed her locker.

"What are you gonna do? Cry to your mommy if I don't stop. Sakura was mad now.

"Don't you dare say ANYTHING about my mother! GOT IT?" Sakura completely exploded!

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy. Mommy has been sleeping for a very long time. Should I wake her up now?" a little girl with beautiful emerald eyes and auburn hair said with a happy smile._

"_Mommy isn't going to wake up sweetie." said her father with glossy eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Mommy is dead sweetheart." Sakura's father burst into tears._

"_DADDY! Don't say that! It's not nice to say things like that! I thought you never lied!" She said with a frown._

"_I don't lie. She really is...dead. _

"_NO! NO! NO!" Sakura ran to her mother._

"_Mommy wake up! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP MOMMY!" Sakura yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks_.

_**End Of Flashback **_

"Fine. Whatever. Let's so guys.

"God! I hate him!" Sakura said with anger in her eyes.

"Don't we all?" Tomoyo laughed."Anyways, let's get to science class before we get into trouble for being late."

"Good idea."

**In Science Class**

"Today class, we will be talking about the upcoming science fair."

The class moaned.

"Now I will be picking the partners. Tomoyo and Eriol. Cindy and Carter. Sakura and Syaoran"

"**WHAT????!!!!!!!!**" Sakura and Syaoran stood up and screamed.

"What did I do to receive this punishment?" Sakura whined.

"Why do I have to be her partner?" Syaoran yelled.

"I picked these partners randomly and sit down!" The teacher yelled. They both did as they were told.

The teacher finished saying the partners names and continued.

"Now, you and your partner will have to come up with a science project. Not to complicated but also not too simple" The teacher said. Then he told the students to get with their partners and discuss their projects. Sakura and Syaoran stayed meters away from each other.

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Finally, the bell!" Sakura sighed with relief.

* * *

Well thats chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! My first fic so I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense or ...yeah...Thanx! Please review! 

-Sabby


	2. The Phone Call

Okay! I hoped u guys liked the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Well here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

Again...I do not own CCS! CLAMP does!

**Lunch**

"Oh my god! I can't believe he partnered me with that jerk! UGGGGHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo now getting annoyed by Sakura's moaning and whining finally got Sakura to calm down.

"Sakura sit down!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Hey! Sup? Sakura and Tomoyo turned around and there stood...yup you guessed it...Syaoran with his slut girlfriend Natasha.

"What do you want Li?

"My mom said that if i don't pass science this year then I can't go to Europe for the holidays."

"So? What am I supposed to do about it?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms."

"Well you are my partner so I need you to do well on this project." Syaoran said.

"Listen, I don't want to be your partner anymore than you want to be mine but...Wait. What? I'm not doing this project by myself understand?"

"Well I don't wanna do it."

"Well then I guess you aren't going to Europe. Let's go Tomoyo." Sakura and Tomoyo left an angry Syaoran behind.

School went by fast. Tomoyo and Sakura said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**At home**

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled.

"Gosh! Don't yell so loud you monster!" Her brother Touya laughed.

"I'm not a MONSTER!" Sakura yelled before stomping on Touya's foot and leaving him whimpering on the floor. Sakura went in her room and on her computer to search for some ideas for the project but no luck. She started to bang her head on the keyboard and as if on cue her cell phone rang the popular song 'Be Good To Me' by Ashley Tisdale.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, Syaoran."

"Syaoran? How did you get my cell number?"

"I got it from Tomoyo."

Sakura starred at her phone thinking...TOMOYO!!!!! OMG!

"So what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about the science fair project" Syaoran said while playing hacky sack.

"Listen, I told you before! I'm not doing it myself!"

"I know I know! I'm willing to help" Sakura was shocked to hear this.

"You WANT to help? This isn't a trick is it? A prank you just wanna play on me?" Sakura said as she was trying to think of more reasons why he wanted to help.

"No. I just really want to go to Europe." Syaoran said.

Sakura sat on to her bed. "Oh. Okay then do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah I do. We could do it on germs. I've thought this through and I got a question, hypothesis and experiment."Sakura was shocked to hear Syaoran talk like that. He isn't exactly the smartest kid in school. Usually his report card speaks for itself.

"Okay, it sounds good. So bring over the stuff like the writing and stuff over tomorrow and we'll go over it and research."

"Alright. What time should I come around?" Syaoran said as he changed his shirt with a little difficulty with the phone in his hands (A/N: just imagine it. A person falling while on the phone. Lol! Okay back to the story)

"Um... Come around 3:30.Okay?"

"Alright! See ya Kinomoto.

"Bye!" They both hung up.

"Diinner is ready!!!!!!" She heard Touya yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Finally! I'm starving!"

After dinner Sakura went and took a long hot shower to calm her nerves. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into her bed to get a good nights rest. Tomorrow was Saturday and it was her chore day and on top of that she had to do it all before 3:30.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Sakura yawned as she slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Okay people! That's chapter 2! I know its short but the good stuff is coming and I'm basing the science fair thing on my own science fair back in February so I have to find the stuff! Lolz! Well please review! Thanx!

-Sabby


	3. Starting The Project

Hey people! Thanx to all the people who reviewed. Okay! On with the story!

Again...I do not own CCS! CLAMP does.

**Saturday Morning**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"ughh!!!! Shut up!: Sakura whined

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Fine! I'll wake up!" Sakura looked at the clock and it read 11:30.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S 11:30!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal and started to do her chores. She finished around 2:00 so she decided to take and quick shower. She went to her closet and took out a pink t-shirt with white flowers on it and a pair of jeans with cherry blossoms on the side of 1 leg. (A/N: sorry! I'm really bad at describing :D now back to the story) Sakura still had some time so she decided to take out some supplies. She turned on her computer as well. She soon heard the door bell ring.

"Hey" Syaoran said struggling with a bunch of bags.

"Hi. Come-" Sakura said but Syaoran just walked in.

"In" She said right after. They walked into the living room and Syaoran placed the stuff on the floor and sat on the couch.

"So. What's your idea? Sakura said as she sat down on the couch.

"Aren't you gonna offer me anything to drink?" Syaoran said.

"Not really. Are you here to eat and drink or to tell me your idea?" Sakura said while crossing her arms.

"Both" Syaoran simply said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If your not going to tell me your idea then you can just leave." Sakura said.

"Fine I'll tell you. Well my idea is that we could do the experiment on germs. Like we could have 3 different types of used dentist tools and use three different liquids to clean them and see which liquid gets rid of the most germs. We can use a microscope to see how much dirt there is before and after. I don't know what to do for the graph but we'll figure something out. We can type the hypothesis and question and stuff on the computer." Syaoran said sounding very sophisticated. Sakura looked at Syaoran with her mouth open. She was shocked!

"Wait...did u get that idea from the computer? Sakura asked suspiciously.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you aren't exactly the smartest kid in school." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.

"Sorry. Well lets go search on the computer for different types of germs and stuff." Sakura said. They both got up and went upstairs. On the way upstairs Syaoran stopped. Sakura turned around and stared at him think "_what is he doing?_".

"What are you doing?" Sakura said.

"Is that you? Syaoran said pointing to a picture of a a 10 who looks gorgeous in a pink and green dress in a pose with her hands in the air and her hair curled. (A/N: Okay i have a great vision for this picture but I'm having a bit of trouble describing it so please don't sue me! Okay now back to the story!).

"Yeah. It was grade 5 graduation." Sakura said feeling a little embarrassed. Syaoran just smirked and started up the stairs again and so did Sakura. When they finally got to Sakura's room Syaoran saw that it was filled with pictures and pretty decorative frames. Sakura sat at her computer and pulled up a chair for Syaoran. They searched for hours and found so much information it was gross! (A/N: Sorry! I had to skip that scene but with me and my partner we took like 4 days to research so I'm gonna skip it!) They finished around 7:30 and Touya walked into to Sakura's room and found Syaoran lying on Sakura's bed massaging his temples.

"Who are you and what arre you doing in my house!?" Touya yelled so loud that one of Sakura's frames fell on the floor. Syaoran shot up off the bed and Sakura walked in.

"Touya relax! He is just my science fair partner! God! Now-" Sakura looked at her broken frame that was on the floor and widened her eyes.

"Touya... GET OUT NOW! I SWEAR IF U DON'T LEAVE IM GONNA RIP YOU INTO SHREDDS!" Sakura yelled angrily. Touya sensed that she was upset and immediately left.

"Li. I think we are done for today. You can go home now. You probably have to eat dinner." Sakura said/ Syaoran nodded and took his bags and left. Sakura picked up the broken pieces and the picture. She threw out the glass and the broken pieces and held the picture in her hands and started to cry.

"Daddy..."

_**Flashback **_

_A girl about six years old was riding her bike home and she saw police and ambulances around her house. She got off her bike and ran to her brother. _

"_Touya! What happened?" Touya turned around with his eyes full of tears and hugged his little sister._

"_Touya! What happened?!" Sakura repeated._

"_He's gone too...He left us just like mother left us!" Touya could stop himself from crying. Sakura started to cry as well. _

_**End of Flashback**_

So thats chapter 3! I'm soooo sorry i haven't updated in soo long but its summer and i've been busy and school is starting soon so im sorry if this 1 is too short but i promise you that the next chapter will have some cute scenes in them :D And a special thanx to user- Sakura ans Syaoran for pointing out my mistake in chapter 2. It has now been edited! Thanx! Okay so i hoped u liked this chapter and please review! Peace!

-Sabby


	4. The Science Fair

* * *

Omfg. I feel SO BAD. I haven't updated in FOREVER! Jeez, my whole chapter that I wrote got deleted and I had to rethink it all over again _ I'm trying to redo it as best as I can so please bear with me :)

_Thoughts are italics_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! Clamp does.

Syaoran and Sakura worked on their project for 3 weeks. (AN: Again, it took my partner and I longer and it was hard to figure some stuff out so I'm gonna skip it) They went to the dentist, did their experiments and began working on their written work. After that was done, they began to work on the presentation. They had everything figured out, exccept their supposedly catchy title.

"Ugh! I can't think of anything." Sakura moaned.

"Me either." Syaoran replied. They thought for about 15 more minutes and gave up. They went and googled titles. (AN: That's not what my partner and I did. Out friend gave us the idea XD)

"Blah..blah...blah..." Sakura said as she was scrolling down a list of titles.

"Stop there." Syaoran said. He pointed to a title. "Take a closer look."

"Hey...I like it." Sakura smiled. She looked away from the computer screen to look a Syaoran and as she did, she noticed how close their faces were. Syaoran turned to look at her and they both stared at each other. They stayed that way for a while but were interupted by Syaoran's cell phone.

"Ehem." Syaoran coughed and he looked away to his phone. He got up and answered the call. It was Natasha. "Heeyyyy!" he said. Natasha's loud and annoying voice was audible through the phone. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Syaoran didn't go deaf yet.

"Where are you baby?" Natasha whined.

"I'm at Kinomoto's. We're doing the science project." Syaoran told her.

"Kinomoto? God, what a loser. Well sweetheart, make sure you come over before you go home. I've got a surprise for you." It was obvious she was trying to sound seducive.. Sakura turned away and opened her mouth, put her finger in her mouth and made a barfing sound. But only loud enough that she could hear it.

"Sure. See you in a bit." Syaoran said.

"Bye." Natasha said. Syaoran hung up.

"Well," Sakura started. "I see you are...uh.._late_ for something, so you can go and I'll just do whatever is left."

"No no, it's okay. I can stay." Syaoran protested.

"No. It's almost done anyways. I'll just finish up. I'll call if I need anything or whatever." Sakura said.

"Uh...alright then." Syaoran said.

"Kay. I'll walk you to the door." As they were walking down the stairs, Syaoran took another glace at the picture of Sakura and quietly laughed to himself. Unfortuantely for him, Sakura heard. She just roller her eyes. When they got to the door, Sakura opened it and Syaoran stood there.

"You know I can stay and help. I don't _have _to go see Natasha. I can just make up and excuse." Syaoran said.

"Dude. It's.O.K." Sakura emphisized each word. "Just, go see that slut." That part she muttered to herself.

"Okay! God, I was only offering." Syaoran said as he walked out of the house. He turned around and looked at Sakura, who had her her left hand on her hip with a pissed look on her face, waiting for him to leave. Syaoran couldn't help but think how cute Sakura looked when she was upset. He smiled and began to walk away. He turned around and waved and flashed an amazing smile to Sakura, who, after seeing the smile, didn't look so pissed anymore. She smiled and waved back. And closed the door.

"Whew." Sakura sighed_._ _What the hell was that? God, he's weird._Sakura thought to herself.

**One Week Later: Science Fair**

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her best friend. "O.m.g! Your project looks great!" She said after looking at the project.

"Thanks! Yours is waaaaay more impressive." Sakura smiled/ Tomoyo's project was 'Organic vs. Non-Organic Foods' (AN: That was my best friend's project. It was totally awesome!)

"Thanks. So, where is Li?" Tomoyo said.

"I don't know. And I honestly don't care. As long as he's here before the judging, there isn't a problem." Sakura said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course." she winked.

_What was _that _about? _Sakura thought. Syaoran walked up to Sakura with Natasha and a couple other friends he always hangs out with.

"Ugh. I'm sorry baby, but I can't stand to be within a metre with _her_." Natasha spat.

Sakura smirked. "It's not like I _enjoy _the presence of a hooker. But sometimes, life isn't fair." She put her hand on her hip. "So you've just gotta learn to live with it." Sakura said.

Some students watching went _ooOoOoOoOooOoOO. _Natasha gave Sakura the finger and left. Her posey (AN: sp?) left with her.

"Yeah! _Real _mature." Sakura laughed.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Syaoran said.

"_Pffftt_. We're you hearing the same conversation as I was?" Sakura said. "Anyway, why would you care. She's a whore. And don't pretend like you don't think so." She said and then walked away towards Tomoyo and a bunch of other girls.

"Ehem." The principal coughed into the mic. "Is this thing on?" He tapped into it and a loud screeching sound echoed thorught the gymnasium.

"YES IT IS!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Some kids laughed.

"Welcome to this year's Science Fair. I am sure parents have already looked around at the wonderful projects displayed here. Now it's time for the judging to begin. Not only will there be a winner, but, they will also be graded on them. So judges, please proceed to the displays you have been assigned and begin judging. Results will be annoounced once every single project has been judged and graded. Thank you." The principal finished his speech and the judging began.

Mrs. Keichi was Sakura and Syaoran's first judge. She asked them to explain the experiment. Sakura and Syaoran explained sounding very intelligent. While, Syaoran was explaining his part of the project, Sakura couldn't help but think how hot he looked with his long sleeved black shirt, with his black pants. She noticed how his bangs dropped just over half of his eyes. _Wow,_ She thought.

Mrs. Keichi turned to Sakura and began asking her questions like, how did this idea come to you? Did you encounter any problems and if you did, how did you over come them? Basic questions. Once she felt satisfied, she left and moved on to another project,

"Phew." Sakura sighed. She fanned herself. "I thought I was gonna pass out."

Syaoran gave her a questioning look. "Why?" He asked her.

"Well, between you and me." She motioned for Syaoran to get closer. She then whispered, "I don't do very well under pressure."

Syaoran leaned back up and said, "Oh."

"I'm a very good actress though. So you can never tell." Sakura smiled.

"You did a good job." He said.

"Thanks. So did you." She smiled. Syaoran just smiled at back at her. They both got lost in each other's eyes, until they were interupted by their next judge.

The judging proceeded as planned and once all of the projects had been judged, the principal went back on stage.

"Wonderful. This year's science fair has being very successful! Well done students!" The crowd applauded. "Now, on to the winners. May I have the envelopes please?" The principal was handed an envelope. "Now, in third place, Yazaki Yuki and Techi Reki!" Everyone clapped as the pair went on stage to accept their certificate and trophy. "Second place, Tomoyo Daidoji and Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Everyone cheered. Sakura and Syaoran were the loudest. When they got onto the stage, Tomoyo waved to Sakura and Sakura cheered happily. "And now, our first place winners. Ready? Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto!" He yelled.

Sakura and Syaoran screamed, well Sakura screamed. They then hugged. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and they walked towards the stage. Tomoyo saw this and looked at Natasha. Natasha was shooting daggers with her eyes. _Whoa. _Tomoyo thought.

"Congratulations, you two." The principal smiled. They both said their thanks. They walked off the stage with their certificates and trophies.

Tomoyo ran to Sakura and hugged her tight.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations girly!" Tomoyo said.

"Thanks." Sakura replied.

"This concludes this year's science fair. On Monday, you will recieve your marks from your homeroom teachers. Thank you all for coming. Now, please proceed on home. Goodnight everyone." Everyone began to pack up their projects and stuff and began to file out. Natasha, Syaoran and their friends began making plans to go out.

"Syaoran, go ask Kinomoto if she wants to come." Eriol told Syaoran.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Why should he? She's too much of a goodie goodie. Besides, she wouldn't want to hang out with us. I mean, that science fair was a one time thing. It's not like they're gonna start hanging out or something."

"Actually," Syaoran said, "I think I'm gonna ask her. I'll be right back." Natasha stood there with her mouth slightly open and a pissed look.

"Ugh!" Natasha yelled. "I'll be in the parking lot."

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and her friends.

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran called as he was walking towards her. Sakura turned around.

"Hey! We won!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Syaoran laughed too. "Anyways, a couple of friends and I were about to go out to celebrate. Do you and your friends wanna come?"

"We'd would love to." She smiled. "If, its alright with you guys." She said to her friends.

"Yeah it's fine." Rika said.

"Fine with me too." Chiharu said.

'Okay, so let's go." Syaoran said. They all followed him to the parking lot.

* * *

Kay, so here's this chapter! I wrote a really long one but it got too long so I decided to put it as the next chapter, so it's ready :) BUT, I need reviews first, otherwise, I aint postin it. Lol. So if there are any mistakes, sorry! Kay, I gotta goo. Byebye3

~TwilighterSabby


	5. Teen Club

Kay guys. I only got a couple reviews...I really shouldn't update on a count of that no one really is reading my story, but I'm gonna post this anyways. So, here it is.

Disclaimer:I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

----------

They ended up going to a teen club.

"Sakura," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "Let's go to the ladies room. I've got a change of clothes for us."

"What? How did you know we were even gonna go out?" Sakura whispered back.

"I have my ways." She smiled. That smile always creeped Sakura out. They entered the club and they found booths.

"We'll go get drinks." Syaoran and Eriol offered. The rest of their friends sat in the booth behind Sakura and her friends.

"Okay, Sakura and I will be right back." Tomoyo told Rika.

"Okay." She replied.

Sakura and Tomoyo left the booth and made their way to the restroom. Tomoyo, being the amazing designer she is, had beautiful outfits for them. Sakura had a white halter top with pink cherry blossoms down the back. Her jeans were sequined with white and pink seqins down both legs. She wore simple silver hoop earings and a necklace her mother gave her when she was younger. She wore the flats that Tomoyo had borrowed from her a while ago. Her extremely wavy auburn hair was let down and went sllightly over her shoulders.

Tomoyo wore a purple V neck top that had frills around the V neck area and lace at the bottom. She also wore a black mini skirt. Her shoes were black stiletto heels to match her shirt. She also wore silver hoop earing. Her hair was tied into two low ponytails over the front of her shoulders.

They both touched up their make up and made their way out. When they got back to the table, the comments began pilling in.

"Ohmigod!" Chiharu squeaked. "You both look amazing!"

"Thanks." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unision.

Syaoran and Eriol were walking over with the drinks.

"Finally!" Natasha whined.

"Here you go." Eriol said. They then walked over to Sakura's booth. Syaoran's breath got caught in his throat when he saw Sakura.

"Whoa! When did you two change?" Eriol said after taking the drinks from Syaoran and putting them on the table.

"Tomoyo had them." Sakura said. "Between you and me," Sakura whispered to Eriol, "I think she just wants an excuse to dress me up like usual." Eriol laughed. Tomoyo lightly slapped Sakura on the arm.

"Wow." Was all Syaoran could say.

"Dude, you notice now??" Everyone laughed at Eriol's comment. Sakura tried to hide the hint of pink in her cheeks. Syaoran just smiled.

"Syaoooo!" Natasha yelled. "Baby! Come here!" Syaoran sighed and left.

Eriol sat next to Tomoyo. "You look great." He said.

"Thanks." Tomoyo smiled.

"So, do you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Um, sure" She smiled. Tomoyo took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor. They began dancing to the song, 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga.

"They look great together." said Naoko.

"Yeah." Rika sighed and smiled.

A slow song began to play and Tomoyo and Eriol began to slow dance. Guys came upto Rika and Naoko and asked them to dance. That left Sakura by herself.

"Hey." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran sitting infront of her. "Hey."

"Why are you sitting all by yourself?" He asked her. She pointed to the dance floor. Syaoran looked and made a 'O" with his mouth.

"Yep." Sakura said.

"Do you wanna go?" Syaoran asked.

"What? Where?" She said, confused.

"The dance floor. Do you wanna dance?"

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Natasha." Sakura made a face like she smelt somthing gross when she said Natasha's name. Syaoran pointed to the dance floor. She looked to where he was pointing, and there was Natasha dancing with a one of her guy friends. She then mimicked Syaoran's 'O' and they both laughed.

"So, do you want to?" Syaoran asked again.

"Sure." She said. Syaoran stood and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck, aand Syaoran put his hands around Sakura's lower back. They began swaying to the music. Sakura couldn't help but noticed that Syaoran was wearing a cologne that smelled amazing. She inhaled the smell unobviously and smiled. Their bodies began getting closer and closer. They were so close, Syaoran's chin was touching Sakura's forehead. Sakura peeked a look at Natasha, who was giving her an evil look. Sakura let out a little giggle.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked her.

"Your girl friend is giving me **the evil eye**." Sakura laughed quietly. Syaoran snickered. He looked into Sakura's eyes. It was as if he were lost in her emerald eyes. Sakura broke the trance.

"You know what Kinomoto?" Syaoran said.

"Uh, Li? I think we've passed the whole last name thing. You can call me by my first name." Sakura smiled.

"Well then, so can you." He smiled back.

"So what were you gonna say?" She said.

"I was gonna say that, I don't hate you anymore." Syaoran said.

"Wow, I would never have guessed if you didn't tell me." Sakura said sarcastically.

Syaoran smiled. "Anyway," He ignored her comment. "I wanna be friends."

Sakura looked up at him. She looked deep into those amber eyes for any hint of jokes, but couldn't find it. "Me too." She smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol had his arms around Tomoyo's waist and Tomoyo had her arms on Eriol's shoulders.

"You look great." He whispered.

"You keep saying that." Tomoyo said shyly.

"You look great." Eriol repeated. Tomoyo smiled shyly and Eriol smiled at her. They song ended and everyone walked back to their booths. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Tomoyo looked away, shyly. She was blushing like crazy and she knew it. She tried to hide it, but it obviously wasn't working becuase Eriol was laughing quietly to himself. But she noticed. He walked her back to her booth where the rest of the girls were waiting for her.

It was about 1 am and so they decided it was time to head home.

**Sakura's Bedroom**

Tomoyo stared at Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura said.

"Oh, it's nothing." But, she kept on smirking.

"What???" Sakura said.

"I know." Tomoyo said.

"Know? Know what?" Sakura asked.

"About Li."

"What about Li?" She asked.

"You know." Tomoyo nudged Sakura.

"Jesus Tomoyo, what are you talking about?"

"Do, I need to spell it out?" Tomoyo gave Sakura a look.

"Just TELL. ME." Sakura shook Tomoyo.

"You like Li! Tomoyo squealed.

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind?" Sakura protested.

"Admit it Sakura, you liiiiike him!" Tomoyo giggled.

"You know what? You're crazy. You're still intoxicated by the kiss on the hand Eriol gave you." Sakura said. Tomoyo became quiet. "Ah-ha! I see i've hit a nerve. Now Tomoyo, tell me. What was it like?"

Tomoyo blushed. "He was...so sweet." She smiled. "A real gentleman. It's really hard to find those types of guys these days." She kept smiling. "All you get now are jerks, punks, emos, and manwhores." She rolled her eyes.

Sakura laughed. "Woaaaoooooowwww!!! You're in looooove!!!" Sakura said.

"No I'm not! Just cause I like him doesn't mean I love him." Tomoyo blushed. "Hey, I'm not the only one who got to dance with a cute guy. I saw you with Syaoran." Tomoyo eyed her best friend.

"Would you let that go? It was just a dance! It's not like we're dating or anything." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, he's dating that bitch, Natasha."

"But that can change." Tomoyo said deviously.

"Oh god, Tomoyo. Don't do anything. Please! I don't like him. We're friends now. And it's gonna stay that way." She said as she was getting under the covers.

"I recall you saying something like that before." Tomoyo tapped her chin. "Oh, I remember, and I quote 'God, I hate Li! I will hate him forever and ever and ever and ever!'" She said, trying to sound like Sakura.

"I was like what, 5? And that has nothing to do with this." Sakura said and turned over, her back facing Tomoyo.

"How?" Tomoyo protested. No response. "Ugh." she said. She turned off the light and rolled over so that her back was facing Sakura's back.

Tomoyo thought Sakura was asleep. But what she didn't know, was that she wasn't. She was thinking about the dance she and Syaoran shared.

_Do I like him?_

* * *

Kay well, here it is. I hope you guys liked. And I hope that I get more reviews this time. Tata3

~TwilighterSabby


	6. Shopping

Hey everyone. Man! It's been long. I had the worst case of writers block. I had no idea where to move this story. But now I'm back to hurray!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

**Next Morning**

"WAKEY WAKEY!"

Sakura pulled her blanket of her head to drown out the noise coming out of Tomoyo's mouth. "Leave me alone."

"Sakura, it's 12:30. PM! You need to get your ass out of bed. We have some shopping to do." Tomoyo said as she tried to pull the blanket away from Sakura. But Sakura was stronger and wouldn't let go.

"I am not going anywhere. It's SATURDAY! I'm going to sleep in. Get out. Go shopping by yourself."

"How am I supposed to go shopping by myself? What kind of girl goes shopping without her best friend?" Tomoyo said.

"The kind who let's their best friend sleep in on a Saturday." Sakura said.

"Well I'm not that kind. So GET UP!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura's blanket away from her and was successful in retreiving it.

Sakura sat up with a very annoyed look on her face. "I hate you." She muttered.

"I love you too, hun. Now get up and get ready in 15 minutes. Then we're out of here." Tomoyo said as she folded the blanket and took it with her as she left the room.

Sakura made her way downstairs after getting ready. She grabbed a muffin from the fridge and met Tomoyo by the door. "Let's go." said Sakura. They hopped into Tomoyo's car and made their way to the mall. They reached the mall and as sson as they walked in, Tomoyo started towards her second favourite store, Fabric World.

As they were browsing, Tomoyo kept going on and on about all the outfits she could make Sakura.

"This would go PERFECT with that sparkley red dress you have. I could make like a half top thing for it." Tomoyo said.

"I don't understand why you make clothes for me. Make them for yourself. I have enough clothes." Sakura said hoping Tomoyo would agree. Her closet was already overflowing with outfits. Half of them she hasn't even wore yet.

"Don't be silly. Why would I make clothes for myself. It's more fun to them make for you. And plus, you can never have too many outfits and shoes."

"Yes you can." Sakura said under her breath.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura smiled sweetly. They both laughed.

"Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Hmm?" Tomoyo replied.

"Why are we shopping? We were just here like 4 days ago."

"I'm having a party. And we need the most perfect outfits." Tomoyo said.

"You're having a party? For what?" Sakura inquired. "It's not your birthday. What's the occasion?"

"To be honest, I don't even know. My mom said to arrange one. She has a surprise for me." Tomoyo said with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh. Well in that case, let's move on to an ACTUAL clothing store. Shall we?" Sakura said.

"Sure. Let me just buy all of this." Tomoyo walked to the cashier with her kart full of fabric.

"Oh God. I'm going to be her human doll for the rest of my life." Sakura whined.

They moved onto the next store that had all partywear. This was Sakura and Tomoyo's favourite store.

"So what kind of party? Like super fancy, or casual?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Super fancy." Tomoyo said as she went through the dresses. She picked out several dresses and dropped them into Sakura's hands. "Go try them on."

'Ugh." Sakura moaned. The first dress she tried on was a white off the shoulder dress. The part of the dress that had a shoulder was black and remained black around the top of the dress. The dress went just past her knees. Underneath she wore black tights.

"Hm.." Tomoyo said.

"I'm not sure about the shoulder thing." Sakura said.

"Yeah me either. Okay, try on the next one."

The second dress Sakura tried on was a simple red strapless dress that went past her knees.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"No straps, no sparkles, no good." Tomoyo said. "Next."

The next dress Sakura tried on was a yellow number. It had a V-neck and had a black band that was studded with tiny silver beads in the middle of the dress under her breasts. From the band down, the dress became filly. This dress went down to her mid-thigh.

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "That's amazing. This one looks perfect on you."

"Ya think?" Sakura looked at herself in the mirror admiring the dress.

"Yes! If Li doesn't ask you out after seeing you in this dress, he's nuts." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah you're-" Sakura started. Then she realized what Tomoyo had said. "Wait. WHAT?" Sakura spun around to look at her best friend.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Li and Eriol were coming to the party? Whoops. How silly of me." Tomoyo said, acting all innocent.

"Not that. Why did you say that if Syaoran doesn't like me in the dress then he would be...oh whatever it was you said. How could you say that? He has a girlfriend."

"Who said I invited his girlfriend?" Tomoyo smirked.

"You invited Syaoran. But you didn't invite Natasha? Why?" Sakura was baffled. If Natasha found out she wasn't invited to the party, she would be pissed.

"I told Li that I was only having my close friends because my family was going to be their and personally, I didn't like his girlfriend. I told him she was rude and I didn't want that type of enviornemt around my mother."

Sakura's mouth dropped. "You SAID that to him? Are you crazy? Now Natasha is going to crash the party."

"All taken care of honey." Tomoyo smiled. "That's what they have guards for." She smiled.

"Tomoyo that really wasn't nice." Sakura said.

"Well neither is she. So we're even." She smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed as she turned to go change out of the dress.

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to try on the dresses. Her first dress that she tried on was an elegant gold colour. It reached down just past her mid-thigh. There was a black scarf-like band that was tied around the dress to finish it off.

"So?" Tomoyo said.

"Hm..it's really cute, but I don't think that this one's right for this occasion. It's more...clubby."

"You're right. Next dress." Tomoyo smiled.

The next dress Tomoyo tried on was dark purple. It had black ribbon tied around it. The ribbon tied a nice sweet bow with a flower in it.

"It's really pretty." Tomoyo said.

"I don't know. Seems too 'prom' like." Sakura said.

The next and final dress Tomoyo tried on was an electric blue dress. It was strapless and went down to her knees. It had a sweet little blue ribbon around the top of the dress. It was laced at the top and bottom of the dress.

"I adore this one." Sakura said.

"I was thinking that too! This is the one!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

They bought their dresses and decided instead of buying new shoes, they would just runage through Tomoyo's closet.

"Aw man. I'm so weak. I need FOOD!" Sakura whined.

"Okay fine. Let's go to my place, and we'll order pizza."

"Why can't we just eat from here?" Sakura said.

"Because I don't like the food here." Tomoyo said blankly and walked towards the mall's exit.

**Eriol's House**

Eriol and Syaoran were sitting in the living room watching a footbal game.

"The badgers are SO going to beat the falcons." Eriol said.

"Are you kidding?" Syaoran said. "The falcons are going to kick the badgers' ASS."

"We'll see."

Half hour later...

"YES! YES! YES! YES! I'N YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE!" Syaoran screamed at Eriol.

"Aw, DAMMIT!" Eriol huffed.

"Haha. I should have bet you money."

"Oh, whatever." Eriol brushed off. "Anyway, are you going to Tomoyo's party?"

"Yeah. Can't wait."

"Why? Because there will be a special someone there?" Eriol teased.

"Oh, shut up." Syaoran said. "I know Sakura's going to be there, but that doesn't mean she's my special someone. Besides, I have Natasha."

"Well, Syoaran my friend...when did I say Sakura?" Eriol teased some more. He got up and left Syaoran to ponder what he had just said.

* * *

End of Chapter. So? How was it? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Well PLEASE review. I appreciate all the favs and alerts but I really want to hear from you and what you like about the story and what you don't like about the story. Anything to improve my writing. I do this for me and you so I want to make it the best that I can possibly make it. So please review, and I shall see you all in the next chapter. :)

P.S. If you want to see the dresses that I had in mind that the girls were trying on, msg me and I will send you the link.

-TwilighterSabby


End file.
